Tigger's Clues Marathons
Tigger's Clues Marathons has been Recording on Disney Jr. Block from 2014-2019. NOTE: These Are The Tigger's Clues Marathons. Tigger's Big Monday (March 24, 2014) #1x01 Snack Time #1x02 What Time is it For Tigger? #1x06 What Does Tigger Need? #1x04 Tigger's Story Time #1x07 Adventures in Art #1x08 Tigger Goes to the Beach #1x09 A Snowy Day #1x11 Pretend Time #1x10 The Trying Game #1x12 Tigger Wants to Play a Game! Tigger's Big Monday #2 (October 6, 2014) #1x05 Tigger's Story Time #1x16 Winnie the Pooh Comes Over (Premiere) #1x06 What Does Tigger Need? #1x09 Tigger Goes to the Beach #1x01 Pretend Time #1x10 A Snowy Day #1x12 Tigger Wants to Play a Game! #1x15 Goofy's Favorite Nursery Rhyme (Premiere) #1x13 The Grow Show! #1x14 Tigger Wants to Play a Song Game! Tigger's Big Tuesday (January 27, 2015) #1x06 What Does Tigger Need? #2x07 Tigger's ABC's #1x02 Snack Time #1x05 Tigger's Story Time #1x09 Tigger Goes to the Beach #2x02 What Does Tigger Want to Build? #1x01 Pretend Time #2x08 Math! #1x15 Goofy's Favorite Nursery Rhyme #1x11The Trying Game Tigger's Big Wednesday (March 25, 2015) #1x03 Thomas's Birthday #2x03 Tigger's Senses (Premiere) #1x08 Adventures in Art #1x09 Tigger Goes to the Beach #1x01 Pretend Time #1x12 Tigger Wants to Play a Game! #1x13 The Grow Show! #2x04 What Experiment Does Tigger Want to Try? #1x05 Tigger's Story Time #1x02 Snack Time Tigger's Big Friday (April 10, 2015) #1x05 Tigger's Story Time #2x01 Candace Gets the Sniffles #1x03 Thomas's Birthday #1x06 What Does Tigger Need? #1x16 Winnie Comes Over #1x08 Adventures in Art #1x01 Pretend Time #2x03 Tigger's Senses #1x11 The Trying Game #1x14 Tigger Wants to Play a Song Game! Tigger's Big Marathon (October 12, 2015) #2x02 What Does Tigger Want to Build? #2x14 Tigger's Sad Day (Premiere) #1x17 What Does Tigger Want to Make? #2x03 Tigger's Senses #2x05 What Does Tigger Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? #2x07 Tigger's ABC's #2x06 What Was Tigger's Dream About? #2x11 What Does Tigger Want To Do on a Rainy Day? (Premiere) #1x16 Winnie the Pooh Comes Over #2x08 Math! Tigger's Thanksgiving Monday (November 14, 2016) #2x07 Tigger's ABC's #3x09 Thankful (Premiere) #2x02 What Does Tigger Want to Build? #1x04 What Time is it For Tigger? #1x15 Goofy's Favorite Nursery Rhyme #2x05 What Does Tigger Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? #2x20 Mechanics! #3x08 Hide and Seek #3x04 What's That Sound? #1x10 A Snowy Day Tigger's Big Wednesday #2 (February 22, 2017) #2x11 What Story Does Tigger Want to Play? #2x14 Tigger's Sad Day #3x08 Animal Behavior! #2x18 Tigger is Frustrated #3x02 Art Appreciation #2x15 What Game Does Tigger Want to Learn? #1x01 Pretend Time #3x06 Tigger's Big Pajama Party #2x08 Math! #1x11 The Trying Game Tigger's Beach Camp Party Clues Marathon (August 27, 2018) #1x08 Adventures in Art #2x13 The Lost Episode! #3x10 Pool Party #1x06 What Does Tigger Need? #2x04 What Experiment Does Tigger Want to Try? #3x03 Weight and Balance (11:30am) #2x11 What Does Tigger Want To Do on a Rainy Day? (12:00pm) #3x17 Environments (12:30pm) #4x04 Superfriends (1:00pm) #1x09 Tigger Goes to the Beach (1:30pm) Tigger's Biggest Monday Book (May 20, 2019) #5x03 The Snack Chart #3x12 Pool Party #5x04 The Big Book About Us (Premiere) #1x09 Tigger Goes to the Beach #5x02 Colors Everywhere! #4x12 What's Inside? #2x19 What Is Tigger Trying To Do? #3x20 Shy #3x07 Draw Along with Tigger #1x12 Tigger Wants to Play a Game! Tigger's Big Friday #2 (July 12, 2019) #5x04 The Big Book About Us #4x09 Making Changes #3x08 Animal Behavior! #4x01 Winnie the Pooh Gets Glasses #5x05 Playing Store #1x07 Tigger's Favorite Song #2x12 Tigger's Surprise at Two O'Clock! (12:00pm) #5x01 Can You Help? #3x27 Stormy Weather #1x12 Tigger Wants to Play a Game! Trivia There’s more coming soon! in the near future.